


Cruel Summer

by TheMoonUnderWater



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 80s, Eating Disorders, Love, M/M, Sadness, Sea, TCA, vintage
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:21:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28919736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMoonUnderWater/pseuds/TheMoonUnderWater
Summary: Fin Aout 1984 - Louis n'est pas bien, ses pensées sont embrumées et il a besoin de s'éloigner de la ville quelques temps. Louis à 17 ans et ses parents décident de l'envoyer chez ses grands-parents sur la côte Ouest, pour qu'il se ressource. Louis atterrit à Tausat, dans cette petite maison de vacances, l'air y est doux et salé et, des fois, l'eau monte presque jusqu'a sa fenêtre, lécher les rochers qui surélèvent la maison.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson





	1. - PROLOGUE -

**Author's Note:**

> « That was just a dream, just a dream »  
> \- Losing my religion - R.E.M

Louis est devant sa feuille. Il ne fait pas souvent cela, en fait c’est même la première fois mais aujourd’hui il ressent comme un besoin de coucher les mots sur le papier, d’écrire un peu de lui, de laisser une trace, aussi petite soit-elle. Et peut-être un peu d’eux aussi. Louis ne sait pas ce qu’il va écrire, il n’a pas vraiment d’idée, il aimerait avoir un fil conducteur, un début, un milieu, une fin, mais il n’a rien de tout cela, non. Ce qu’il a en tête ce sont des bribes de lui, des moments qu’il a écrit dans sa tête, il a choisi les bons mots, la tournure des phrases qui sonnaient le mieux pour lui. Et maintenant il faut les faire revivre, leur redonner vie. Il en a déjà mal au poignet, il le sent, ça le lance et c’est désagréable, ça tend ses muscles, ravive la douleur.

Peut-être que c’est son corps qui le fait se sentir comme ça car il n’ose pas, comme pour lui dire que c’est une mauvaise idée. Sans s’en rendre compte, il se mordille la lèvre, il ne comprend pas pourquoi ça lui demande autant d’écrire, pourquoi il hésite à se lancer. Sûrement parce que dire ce qu’il ressent ça serait confirmer ses émotions et il ne sait pas s’il est prêt à faire ça. Il ne sait pas trop si ça vaut le coup aussi, en fait, il a surtout peur d’avoir mal.

Il prend une inspiration, son stylo se trouve à côté de la page blanche, le bout est mordillé, une habitude qu’il a depuis tout petit. Nerveusement, il tapote le capuchon contre le bois de son bureau et relève la tête vers la fenêtre pour apercevoir l’océan se déchainer contre les rochers et la pluie s’abattre contre la vitre. Son visage n’est éclairé que par la petite lumière sur son bureau, le reste de sa maison est plongé dans le noir de la nuit froide. De toute façon il est seul alors mis à part pour peut-être éclairer les fantômes il ne voit pas vraiment l’utilité. Quoique.

Puis hésitant, il écrit les premiers mots, une date, un lieu, le commencement.

1984 - Taussat Les Bains.


	2. - CHAPITRE 1 -

_Le soir. 25 Août 1984_

Louis regarde l’eau couler rapidement le long de ses poignets. Il est assis sur le renfoncement dans la douche, les genoux ramenés contre son torse et le jet d’eau qui lui tombe directement dessus. Il n’a jamais réellement compris pourquoi il y avait une assise dans la douche mais bon, c’est pratique, alors finalement il s’en fout pas mal.

Ses mains sont devenues toutes rouges à cause de la chaleur de l’eau. C’est comme ça qu’il aime prendre ses douches, presque brulantes, sentir son corps se contracter, disparaitre dans la fumée et la buée prendre le contrôle de la pièce. Il sait que ce n’est pas forcément bon pour sa peau mais il s’en fout, Louis aime trop le bien-être qui l’emporte, il a l’impression de revivre certains souvenirs, il ne saurait pas trop comment l’expliquer mais il le ressent comme cela. Il a l’impression qu’il repart en enfance, dans des endroits très spécifiques.

Dans la pièce, la voix de Prince retentit, ils passent Purple Rain à la radio et ça le fait rire. Du coup, il s’imagine être dans un film, sous la pluie, désespéré et pour une raison quelconque. Sous la douche, il se sent toujours léger et ça lui fait du bien parce qu’il a besoin de ce genre de moments, calmes, doux, tranquilles, où il peut laisser son esprit partir. Toujours perdu dans ses pensées, il n’entend pas la porte de la salle de bain qui s’ouvre et ne voit pas sa grand-mère dans l’encadrement.

\- 5 minutes que t’es sous la douche Louis, c’est pas toi qui paies l’eau chaude, dépêche-toi.

À l’entente de son prénom, le châtain sursaute et manque de glisser de son assise.

\- Oui, oui.

Très vite, Louis se lève et attrape le savon pour se laver, et sort de la cabine. La salle de bain est remplie de fumée et la porte n’est pas totalement fermée. Immédiatement il se dépêche pour la claquer, pas question de laisser partir la chaleur. Il prend la serviette qui est sur le crochet et passe un rapide coup sur son corps et ses cheveux avant de l’entourer autour de sa taille. Louis ne prend même pas la peine de regarder son reflet dans le miroir, ça ne sert pas à grand-chose, il sait déjà que ses cheveux sont incontrôlables.

Assez rapidement, il sort de la pièce pour monter à l’étage rejoindre sa chambre. Le carrelage du salon est froid et il frisonne à chaque pas. L’air frais vient aussi caresser sa peau nue et mouillée, raison de plus pour se dépêcher.

\- Tes affaires sont dans ta chambre, ton grand-père te les a monté tout à l’heure et tes vêtements sèchent dans le cellier, l’interpelle sa grand-mère depuis la cuisine.

\- Ok.

Et sans plus attendre, parce qu’il se les gèle, il monte les escaliers pour directement atterrir dans cette pièce qui sera sa chambre pour les prochaines semaines, peut-être mois, il n’en sait rien. Tout dépend de lui. La pièce est plongée dans le noir et il met quelques secondes à allumer la lumière, tapotant sur le mur pour chercher l’interrupteur. La décoration est plutôt vieillotte et ça sent le renfermé. Le lit est contre le mur au fond de la pièce, juste sous le velux. Il sait déjà que ses nuits seront douces et avec un peu de chance il continuera de pleuvoir ce soir lorsqu’il ira dormir.

Finalement, peut-être que ses parents ont bien fait de l’envoyer loin de Paris. Il étouffait là-bas et à vrai-dire il ne s’y sentait plus vraiment à sa place. Louis, d’ailleurs, ne sait pas vraiment ce que ça veut dire « se sentir à sa place ». Jamais il ne s’est dit qu’il était bien à un endroit et qu’il ne voudrait être autre part. Un jour, peut-être qu’il le ressentira mais pas pour le moment.

Il scanne la pièce pendant quelques secondes. Le vieux papier peint des années 60, orange avec des formes rondes, le lit est incrusté dans une espèce de buffet - il n’a jamais totalement compris cette tendance de vouloir rassembler plusieurs meubles en un seul-, puis l’armoire à côté de la porte fenêtre qui donne sur le balcon. Il y a d’autres choses dans la pièce mais il ne s’y attarde pas et se dirige vers sa valise qui est au pied de son lit pour attraper un tee-shirt quelconque et son jogging avant de descendre pour rejoindre ses grands-parents dans la cuisine.

La télévision est allumée, comme toujours, ils passent le Vingt heures et parlent du naufrage du Mont-Louis, en Belgique, un bateau chargé de produits radioactifs ou quelque chose dans le genre, il n’écoute pas vraiment. Louis s’assoit à sa place, en bout de table. Même si cela fait des années qu’il n’est pas venu dans cette maison, les habitudes sont les mêmes, sa grand-mère est derrière les fourneaux tandis que son grand-père est concentré, à regarder le présentateur expliquer la situation. Il aime bien ce genre de moment-là, quand ils ne sont que tous les trois, que la fumée dégagée par les plats qui chauffent sur le gaz remontent jusque dans ses narines, venant faire gargouiller son estomac qui n’a toujours rien reçu depuis ce midi. Pourtant, il sait déjà qu’il va avoir droit aux reproches, qu’il ne mange pas assez, qu’il est trop maigre, et autres. Ça le saoule déjà.

\- Le trajet n’était pas trop long depuis Paris ?

Louis lève les yeux vers sa grand-mère avant d’hausser les épaules.

\- J’ai dormi tout du long, dit-il doucement avant de tourner la tête vers la télévision.

Si quand il était plus jeune il était un moulin à parole, ce n’est plus vraiment le cas maintenant. Il préfère le silence, ou du moins le bruit que lui-même peut choisir. Il n’aime pas les conversations inutiles, sans intérêt. Et même s’il ne voit pas sa grand-mère, il sent son regard sur lui et il sait qu’elle a de la peine pour lui, qu’il soit comme ça, triste. Elle doit aussi sûrement se dire que les jours vont être longs s’il continu à rester dans ce nuage noir qui l’entoure et ça il ne le supporte pas. Il déteste qu’on le prenne en pitié parce que lui-même le fait déjà.

Les poings serrant son jogging alors qu’il s’efforce à penser à autre chose que son inutilité, il se dit qu’il ne peut pas craquer maintenant, il vient tout juste d’arriver, il ne peut pas se permettre d’être mal, de se sentir mal. Pourquoi est-ce que son esprit le fait souffrir comme ça ? Ce n’est pas juste, Louis n’a rien demandé. Il prend une grande inspiration avant de se re concentrer sur la télévision, ne plus penser. Il fait ce qu’il peut pour suivre les titres, les sujets mais ce n’est pas facile, il y a toujours une partie de lui qui lui répète qu’il ferait mieux de se jeter sous un train plutôt que de continuer le massacre.

\- Attention, sors ta tête, le prévient la voix de sa grand-mère.

Et immédiatement, son intervention le coupe dans ses pensées et c’est comme si celles-ci s’envolaient, pour quelques instants en tout cas. Elle pose le plat brulant au milieu de la table avant de s’assoir à sa place et demander l’assiette de Louis pour le servir. Comme d’habitude, elle lui met trop de pâtes, comme si depuis le temps qu’il lui répète elle n’avait toujours pas compris que Louis n’arrive pas à manger énormément. Ça n’a pas toujours été comme ça mais en ce moment il ne sait pas, il n’y arrive pas.

Manger le stress, l’angoisse presque. Il redoute chaque midi, chaque soir. Chez ses parents, il peut se permettre de sauter quelques repas, mais ici ? Ce n’est même pas envisageable. Il sait que s’il ne mange rien, sa grand-mère le forcera un peu plus tard dans la journée et il ne peut pas supporter ça, qu’on soit constamment derrière lui pour si peu - selon lui.

\- Merci. Dit Louis en reposant l’assiette devant lui.

Il prend une inspiration et regarde l’assiette fumer. En soit, ce n’est pas dégoutant, ça a même l’air carrément bon, des pâtes au fromage et un steak haché. Simple mais tellement efficace et pourtant, il sent son ventre se serrer et il veut disparaitre. Louis veut vite finir pour vite partir et s’éloigner de ce stress qu’il ressent juste à être devant son assiette.

\- Allez, bon appétit. S’exclame son grand-père.

Il secoue sa serviette pour la coincer dans son tee-shirt avant de planter sa fourchette dans les torties et Louis le regarde faire.

Lui et Louis n’ont jamais vraiment été très proches, enfin, Louis l’aime très fort, c’est sûr, et ça lui fait même peur parce que justement, ils n’ont pas à faire beaucoup d’effort pour se comprendre. En fait, c’est comme-ci chaque moment passé ensemble était particulier, important. Ses yeux passent ensuite à sa grand-mère et il ne peut s’empêcher de sourire.

Il l’aime tellement, d’un amour inconditionnel, il sait que jamais ça ne pourra s’arrêter et c’est indescriptible. Ils sont tellement fusionnels tous les deux, un regard veut souvent tout dire entre eux et même s’ils peuvent quelques fois se prendre la tête, ça ne change rien. Il n’imagine pas sa vie sans elle. Parfois - et ce n’est d’ailleurs pas très sain pour lui - il pense au jour où elle partira et il se demande quelle sera sa réaction. Est-ce qu’il réussira à vivre sans elle ? Est-ce que la vie vaudra-t-elle vraiment la peine d’être vécue quand sa grand-mère ne sera plus là ? Il sait que la réponse est non et égoïstement, il espère mourir avant tout le monde, son père, sa mère, son frère aussi.

Louis veut mourir jeune, vite, sans douleur. Louis aurait aussi aimé ne jamais naitre, ne jamais faire partie de ce monde. Mais il est là. Alors pour le moment il survit, il essaie en tout cas. Mais il espère que bientôt on le laissera tranquille, parce que si Louis ne sait pas grand-chose et que pas mal de petits détails le saoulent, il y a une chose dont il est certain : il n’est pas fait pour ce monde.

\- Louis tu manges ?

Une nouvelle fois, sa grand-mère le sort de ses pensées et il se dit qu’elle devait le trouver bizarre à la regarder avec un sourire idiot sur le visage.

\- Ouai, je – pardon, dit-il en prenant sa fourchette pour commencer à manger.

Le repas est sans grand intérêt, comme d’habitude, et chaque bouchée est plus compliquée que la suivante, il sent sa gorge se nouer, comme s’il y avait une trappe qui se refermait dès que Louis voulait avaler quelque chose. Personne ne parle. Ici, on écoute toujours les informations dans le calme et il préfère ça aux incessantes disputes de ses parents. Il n’en a pas vraiment envie, mais il se force à finir son assiette, et entre chaque bouchée, il prend une gorgée d’eau, comme si ça allait l’aider à faire passer le tout sauf qu’il a plus l’impression que ça le remplit qu’autre chose.

Finalement, après ce qui lui semble être une heure, il peut enfin sortir de table, même si ses grands-parents restent devant la télé, lui il préfère s’éclipser et être seul. Louis prend tout de même la peine de mettre son assiette et son verre dans l’évier, il range aussi quelques trucs dans le frigo avant de lancer un bref « merci » avant de se précipiter à l’étage. Et quand il se retrouve à nouveau seul, dans le noir, il sent les larmes lui monter à une vitesse impressionnante et avant même de pouvoir s’en rendre compte, ses joues sont trempées. Tout est noir dans sa tête, il est perdu, il se sent partir, il a l’impression que ses jambes vont lâcher alors avec le peu de force qu’il lui reste il avance jusqu’à son lit et se laisse tomber dessus, sur le dos.

Sa respiration est saccadée et sa vue brouillée par les larmes qui ne veulent pas s’arrêter, il regarde le velux. La pluie ne cesse de tomber sur la vitre et il a l’impression qu’elle la traverse et vient s’écraser sur son visage tellement ses joues sont mouillées. Il est fatigué, épuisé de se sentir vide, sans rien à l’intérieur, juste un corps qui marche, qui dort, qui survit. Le bruit des gouttes résonne dans la pièce et se mélange à ses sanglots mais il essaye tout de même de se concentrer sur ce bruit-là, pour qu’il prenne de la place dans son esprit et qu’il puisse enfin arrêter de penser.

Plongé dans l’obscurité, il n’y a que la lumière de la lune haute dans le ciel et qui perce les nuages qui vient éclairer la chambre du jeune garçon. Et c’est comme si celle-ci l’appelait parce que Louis se lève péniblement pour attraper son paquet de cigarettes dans son sac et sort sur le balcon de sa chambre. L’air est lourd, chaud et ça sent la pluie, la terre et le goudron mouillé. L’odeur des huitres aussi, un peu. L’endroit est recouvert par l’avancée du toit, ce qui fait qu’il ne se risque pas à être trempé et il s’assoit sur le petit fauteuil avant de s’allumer une clope.

Louis regarde la fumée s’envoler dans l’air. Lui aussi il aimerait bien voler, avoir cette capacité-là à aller toujours plus haut, bien plus haut et rejoindre la lune et ses étoiles. Mais pour le moment, il est là et son corps l’empêche de faire quoique ce soit. Le regard perdu dans le vide, il a arrêté d’hoqueter mais ses yeux pleurent toujours et il les sent gonflés. D’un geste tremblant, il apporte sa cigarette à sa bouche pour tirer le plus de fumée possible, comme pour remplir entièrement ses poumons, les tuer, se tuer. Mais bien évidement il s’étouffe. Il se sent con, franchement con et en plus il s’est brulé le bout des doigts. Il lâche sa cigarette qui tombe sur le sol.

\- Putain, dit Louis en se secouant la main avant de masser ses doigts.

Il se sent vraiment bête, comment a-t-il pu croire qu’il allait réussir à foutre sa vie en l’air en fumant. C’était idiot de penser ça. Louis se penche alors pour reprendre sa cigarette qui a roulé jusqu’à la rambarde. Il la reprend en main et la pose directement dans le cendrier en écrasant le bout, il la finira plus tard. Pour le moment, son regard scrute tout ce qu’il y a autour de lui, des arbres, des pins, une maison en face de celle de ses grands-parents, il peut même voir l’eau s’il se penche. Il y a aussi la petite rue qui mène jusqu’à la plage, puis cette villa, qu’on surnomme le Hurle-Vent à cause du vent qui fait siffler les fenêtres de la tour et danser les fantômes les soirs de pleine lune.

Elle est habitée par une riche famille qui ne vient que l’été d’après ce que son papi lui a dit. Louis ne les a encore jamais vus, ou alors il n’en a pas le souvenir. Après-tout, il est difficile de se rappeler de tous les noms et visages de ces touristes que l’on croise qu’une fois dans sa vie. Mais apparemment ils sont restés un peu plus longtemps cette année, ils ne savent pas encore pourquoi.

Louis fixe la tour qu’il aperçoit parfaitement depuis le balcon, il se dit que peut-être si elle est vraiment habitée alors il verrait quelque chose, quelqu’un traverser une fenêtre, peut-importe, quelque chose qui pourrait l’intriguer, l’occuper lui et ses esprits assez longtemps afin qu’il ne tombe pas dans la folie. Mais bien vite la fatigue le prend et ses larmes arrêtent de couler.

\- Fait chier, peste le garçon sans savoir pourquoi.

Louis se lève et pose sa cigarette à côté du cendrier avant de rentrer dans sa chambre. Il se déshabille et ne garde que son sous vêtement avant de se laisser tomber sur le lit à la couverture qui gratte le corps. Il sort le par-dessus et se glisse sous les draps blancs qui sentent la lessive qu’il aime tant et qui fait jaillir en lui des millions de bons souvenirs d’été chauds et sucrés.

La chambre est plongée dans le noir, plus aucun bruit si ce n’est celui de la pluie et doucement, le cœur encore bien trop lourd, il se laisse emporter par la lumière de celle qu’il aimerait rejoindre, la lune.

Mais peut-être que si Louis était resté plus longtemps sur le balcon, alors il aurait vu cette silhouette passer à travers la fenêtre de la tour de la maison du Hurle-Vent. Cette ombre solitaire avec qui il partage une certaine solitude, qui, une fois les cheveux au vent et le regard perdu sur la houle de la mer, se sent comme prisonnier de cette tour et ses secrets. Et qui, dans un autre monde, un autre univers, attend son prince charmant, quand bien même ces derniers existeraient, pour lui faire oublier à quel point la routine le tue petit à petit.


	3. - CHAPITRE 2 -

_Le matin. 26 Aout 1984._

Il n’est même pas encore totalement réveillé que son cerveau, lui, va à toute allure et ça l’épuise déjà. Le visage enfoncé dans son oreiller, Louis sent les rayons du soleil lui caresser le visage et lui cramer la rétine. En s’endormant hier soir, il n’a pas pensé à fermer le volet, tant pis, ça lui apprendra, la prochaine fois il y pensera. Il a peine le temps de pousser un grognement qu’il entend quelqu’un monter les escaliers, sûrement sa grand-mère qui vient pour savoir si Louis est toujours en vie.

\- Ah enfin t’es réveillé, je suis venue tout à l’heure, tu dormais comme un loir, j’ai pas osé te réveiller, bref, euh on mange dans 15 minutes donc sois prêt !

Et il n’a pas le temps de répliquer quoique ce soit qu’elle part aussitôt. Bordel, mais ils font que manger dans cette baraque ? Pas étonnant que sa mamie râle sans cesse auprès de son grand-père car ce dernier prend du poids. Louis enfonce un peu plus son visage dans son cousin avant de prendre une inspiration et se lève. Il choisit un tee-shirt au pif et un short en jean avant de filer à la douche.

Même pas 10 minutes après, il est douché, habillé et se regarde dans le miroir. Ses joues sont creuses, ses yeux n’ont plus vraiment cet éclat qui les rendaient uniques, sa bouche tire vers le bas et son teint est pâle alors que tout le monde autour de lui est bronzé. Il se pince les lèvres et baisse les yeux vers le robinet pour prendre un peu d’eau dans ses mains et passe ses doigts dans ses mèches châtain, juste pour dire qu’il a essayé de les coiffer. Puis il sort et passe par la cuisine.

\- Je mange pas, je vais à la plage, lance Louis à sa grand-mère, toujours occupée à préparer quelque chose.

\- Quoi ? Non ma - Louis, non tu manges ! Lui répond immédiatement la vieille dame.

Mais il ne répond pas et sort directement dans le jardin, ses chaussures à peine attachées à ses pieds. Aujourd’hui, il veut être seul, se perdre dans les vagues, les laisser prendre le contrôle sur son corps et de ses mouvements et écouter sa musique. Un sac en toile avec quelques affaires de plage dedans sur son épaule et son casque sur les oreilles, Louis prend directement sur la droite après avoir passé le portail en bois.

L’air de l’Blue Monday résonne dans sa tête alors que ses pieds foulent le goudron recouvert de sable à cause du vent. Il fait chaud, très chaud, peut-être même que dans la nuit il y aura un orage. Alors qu’il longe la grande allée qui va l’amener à la plage, il regarde un peu autour de lui, il y’a beaucoup d’habitations, des maisons qui seront bientôt vides dans quelques jours avec la reprise de l’école début septembre. Sur les terrasses, les hommes sont derrière les barbecues, les femmes dans la cuisine à finir de préparer la salade de tomates qui accompagnera « les chipos » et les enfants hurlent comme des branques dans le jardin, à jouer avec le tuyau d’arrosoir. Le châtain esquisse un sourire, ça lui rappelle les moments avec son petit frère dans le jardin de leurs grands-parents. Ensemble, ils ont fait les quatre cents coups et en ont fait voir des couleurs à leurs parents. Il ne compte plus le nombre de fois où ils se sont fait punir pour avoir utilisé le mur du salon comme feuille blanche à toutes leurs créations, ou bien encore quand ils ont mis le poisson rouge dans la piscine

Le soleil fait chauffer ses épaules, il à décider de ne mettre d’un simple débardeur avec son short de bain, de toutes façons, ce n’est pas comme s’il allait garder son tee shirt bien longtemps. Il arrive après quelques minutes de marche face à la plage qui est presque bondée de monde. Des familles avec des gamins chiants qui crient partout et qui mettent du sable sur les serviettes des autres, des groupes de potes qui rigolent à des blagues idiotes, des petit vieux qui râlent parce que leur plage est envahie de touristes et des couples qui flirtent sans gêne et il y a Louis, qui se tient face à tout ce monde. Il scanne rapidement l’endroit et choisit finalement de s’installer vers la plage des Cabines.

Une fois sa serviette étalée et son tee shirt retiré, il s’allonge sur celle-ci. Les rayons du soleil lui crament la peau et il se sent con de ne pas avoir pris de crème solaire, mais il a trop la flemme de repartir maintenant en plus il sait déjà que sa grand-mère va lui prendre la tête. La marée est haute, les algues flottent à la surface, ça sent les huitres, il n’entend pas ce qu’il se passe autour de lui, mais il image bien que les gens se plaignent d’avoir marché dans la vase au vue de l’air dégouté de la fille qui marche dans l’eau.

Puis, son regard se perd sur quelques corps, autant féminin que masculin. Il sait néanmoins d’avance qu’il ne doit pas trop s’attarder sur quelqu’un car on risquerait de le prendre pour un pervers mais il ne peut pas s’en empêcher. Il cherche quelqu’un qui lui ressemble, qui a autant la peau sur les os que lui mais rien. Les garçons sont musclés et les filles ont une taille de guêpe et Louis a l’impression de ressembler à un piquet avec son corps tout droit sans forme. Il n’a pas vraiment de problème avec cela, son corps, il pourrait même passer sa journée torse nu qu’il ne se sentirait pas mal à l’aise, en revanche, il ne peut pas s’empêcher de se comparer aux autres quand il est entouré, à se demander pourquoi lui il est comme ça et les autres non, pourquoi eux ils ont un torse dessiné et le sien ressemble encore à celui d’un enfant.

Alors qu’il est perdu dans ses pensées, le regard fixé sur un point imaginaire, ses doigts jouent avec le sable chaud de la plage, à le faire couler sur ses pieds pour les recouvrir. Puis, comme un murmure, il entend son prénom.

\- Eh Louis !

Immédiatement, il fronce les sourcils, il connait cette voix, elle lui est totalement familière, mais impossible de mettre un nom dessus, alors il se retourne mais ne voit personne. Complètement perdu, il regarde autour de lui avant de se rendre compte que la voix ne vient pas de la plage mais d’une maison. Il lève la tête vers les habitations et posé sur un balcon il le voit. Paul, ça lui revient maintenant.

Paul, c’est son ami d’enfance, son ami de vacances, chez qui il allait dormir certains soirs d’été, avec qui il regardait les étoiles pendant que leurs parents buvaient sur la terrasse, entourés de moustiques, avec qui il est allé la première fois en boite de nuit, et c’est aussi à lui qu’il avait avoué avoir embrassé une fille derrière les cabines après une soirée sur la plage. Un petit sourire se dessine sur son visage alors qu’il plisse les yeux pour voir correctement son ami, trop ébloui par les rayons du soleil.

\- Tu montes ? Demande alors le blond depuis le balcon.

Et sans lui répondre parce que Paul connait la réponse, Louis se hâte, rangeant ses affaires n’importe comment mais il s’en fout parce que pendant quelques secondes il a ressenti quelque chose dans son ventre, comme de l’excitation, du bonheur et il ne veut pas perdre ça, ça fait bien trop longtemps que Louis n’a pas été heureux.

Le garçon habite dans une maison qui donne directement sur la plage alors Louis n’a pas besoin de faire tout le tour du pâté de maison et passe directement par le jardin. Sur la grande bâtisse de briques on peut lire « La villa Marguerite ». Il n’a aucune idée de pourquoi on l’appelle comme cela et pour être honnête il s’en fout un peu. Quand Louis arrive au niveau des escaliers qui mènent aux grandes portes vitrées de la maison, son ami n’est plus posté sur le balcon et apparait derrière les vitres. Très vite, son corps doré par le soleil vient entourer la peau blanche de Louis.

\- Ça fait trop du bien de te voir ici, ça fait super longtemps. Souffle le garçon alors que Louis se sent presque étouffé.

Louis esquisse un sourire que son ami ne voit pas et soudainement il ne veut plus être là parce qu’il pense maintenant à pourquoi ses parents l’ont envoyé ici et ça lui fait comme un poids dans le cœur. Mais il se reprend très vite pour se voiler la face et lui répond :

\- Ouai, j’avais envie de revoir la mer, ça fait trop longtemps. Il répond tout de même assez peu sûr de lui.

Paul ne remarque pas la gêne de Louis dans sa voix et se sépare du brun pour le regarder et lui sourire.

\- T’as pas changé, lui lance le blond tout en lui attrapant l’épaule.

Louis ne sait pas s’il doit pleurer ou partir en courant tant cette phrase lui fait du mal. Il aurait aimé avoir changé, ne plus être le petit garçon qu’il était avant ou du moins ne plus avoir son corps de petit garçon. Louis a beau avoir 17 ans, il n’a pas changé en 3 ans. Il baisse la tête, presque honteux, rougissant mais garde son sourire pour faire comme si tout allait bien ou peut-être pour se convaincre lui-même que ce n’est pas grave. Il relève finalement la tête, les yeux plissés à cause du soleil et regarde son ami.

\- Toi si, répond Louis sur un air joueur mais remplie de jalousie.

Dire le contraire serait mentir, Louis était jaloux et Paul avait vraiment changé. Son ami lève alors les yeux au ciel, et attrape son bras pour l’attirer dans la grande villa. Les parents du garçon sont riches, Louis l’a toujours su mais jamais il n’avait pris le temps de s’attarder sur les détails comme le canapé entouré de tapis de peaux de vaches et autres, ni même les meubles en bois vernis qui brillaient tellement qu’on pouvait presque se voir dedans, il n’avait jamais non plus fait attention à toute la verdure, les plantes qui se trouvaient dans toute la maison. On aurait presque dit une jungle, comme si juste en traversant la porte il venait de voyager.

Les deux garçons montent à l’étage, c’est là où il y a la salle de jeux, avec des arcades et le projecteur. Tant pis pour la bronzette, Louis sait qu’il s’aéra l’esprit en faisant ce genre de choses plutôt de ressasser à quel point sa vie est merdique sur la plage.

\- Alors, qu’est ce qui te fait venir sur la côte ? T’es là depuis longtemps ? Lui demande Paul alors qu’ils rentrent dans la grande salle.

Louis ne répond pas directement, il regarde la pièce et sourit bêtement parce que ça ravive des souvenirs enfouis en lui qu’il pensait perdus. En plein milieu il y a le billard qui trône et qui prend toute la place, dans le fond de la pièce, un grand flipper sur le thème King of Steel, une petite merveille sur laquelle ils ont passé des heures à jouer quand ils avaient 13 ans. Alors que ses yeux scannent la pièce, il cherche un mensonge, quelque chose qui ne l’obligerait pas à lui dire la vraie raison, il a trop honte.

\- Mh, mes parents voulaient que je trouve un job ici et aussi aider mes grands-parents ... Tu sais comment ils sont de toutes façons, lance Louis au blond avant de poser son sac au pied du billard. 

A vrai dire, dans un sens Louis dit la vérité, lorsque sur le quai de la gare, le châtain a quitté ses parents, son père lui a soufflé que trouver un travail serait une bonne chose, ce que le châtain a traduit par une obligation, car au fond, cela en est une. Il sait pertinemment que ses parents vont appeler tous les jours pour avoir des nouvelles concernant ce travail et savoir ce qu’il fait de ses journées.

\- Ton père espère toujours que tu reprennes le restaurant ? Demande Paul en se tournant vers le châtain.

\- En quelques sortes mais ça fait quelques temps qu’il ne force plus avec ça, je pense qu’il a compris que c’était pas quelque chose pour moi. On joue ? Lui dit Louis pour changer de sujet.

Parler de son père et du restaurant était un sujet sensible pour le jeune garçon, il n’aime pas en parler tout simplement parce qu’il a l’impression qu’il est obligé, que c’est son rôle dans un sens et ça le saoule, parce que lui ça ne l’intéresse pas, il n’aspire pas à passer sa vie derrière les fourneaux depuis tôt le matin jusqu’à tard le soir. Ce n’est pas fait pour lui et Louis le sait. Le blond le rejoint derrière le flipper et immédiatement lance une partie.

***

\- NON MAIS C’EST D’LA TRICHE, crie Paul.

\- Comment ça de la triche ? Pas ma faute si t’es naze au flipper, rigole Louis.

Cela fait maintenant 2 bonnes heures que les deux garçons jouent et ils ne se lassent toujours pas. Louis est content, il a gagné la partie d’avant et est sur le point de gagner celle-ci.

\- Mais si tu triches ! Réplique son ami.

Louis lève les yeux au ciel en riant avant d’appuyer une nouvelle fois sur les boutons du flipper pour ne pas perdre la partie.

\- Au faite, ce soir on va à la plantation avec des potes, tu veux venir ? Lui demande Paul.

Ce n’est qu’une simple question pourtant elle le déconcerte. Il loupe la balle et perd la partie.

\- Merde … Euh, ouai, pourquoi pas, je dois juste voir avec ma grand-mère. Mais au pire je viens te dire ça dans la soirée ?

Louis passe une main dans ses cheveux avant de se reculer pour laisser son ami jouer à sa place. Et pendant quelques secondes il se perd dans ses pensées. Il ne sait pas pourquoi il y a cette petite boule de stress dans son ventre. Pourquoi a-t-il accepté ? Louis déteste rencontrer des gens, ça le stress, ça le met mal et il panique pour un oui ou pour un non, en plus de ça, Louis déteste qu’on le regarde danser et pourtant dieu seul sait qu’il adore danser. Il pourrait faire cela pendant des heures, il se souvient même du jour où il avait demandé tout doucement à sa mère s’il pouvait prendre des cours de danse quand il était encore petit, mais bien sûr, son père s’en était mêlé et lui avait crié que la danse c’était pour les filles. Il se souvient aussi des heures qu’il a passé à pleurer à cause de cela. Depuis, il veut que les moments où il se sent vraiment lui reste pour lui. Et avec toutes ses pensées dans sa tête, il sent sa gorge se serrer. Il se mord la lèvre pour ne pas craquer mais ses pensées vont trop vite.

\- J’y vais. Lui lance rapidement Louis.

\- Rendez-vous chez moi.

Il attrape son sac au passage et se dépêche de dévaler les escaliers à grande vitesse. Il entend la voix de Paul derrière lui mais il n’y prête pas attention. Tout se bouscule dans sa tête, ça va trop vite, bien trop vite. Pourquoi est-ce qu’il a accepté ? Il déteste voir des gens qu’il ne connait pas, comme d’habitude, il se sent con à se mettre dans des situations pareilles et maintenant qu’il a dit oui il ne peut plus faire marcher arrière, qu’est-ce qu’on pensera alors de lui ? Qu’il ne veut voir personne ? Qu’il n’est pas cool ? Asocial ? Mais pire, que penseront les gens quand ils verront à quel point il est inutile et idiot, inintéressant au possible ? Louis a envie de pleurer, il se déteste d’être aussi con.

Il sort de la maison par la porte de devant et atterrit dans la rue, haletant il regarde partout, il se sent perdu, totalement perdu. Se mains tremblent et il ne sait pas comment arrêter tout cela, il se dit que peut-être en marchant ça lui changera les idées. Il ravale ses larmes et se dirige dans une direction totalement inconnue. Petit, il connaissait bien la ville et ses recoins, toutes les petites allées et passages secrets que l’on pouvait utiliser pour s’évader de sa chambre le soir, mais maintenant les choses ont bien changé et la ville aussi. Les maisons en briques ont remplacé les terrains de jeux et les routes de goudrons les longues allées de terre. Taussat n’est plus vraiment ce qu’elle a toujours été et s’en est de même pour Louis.

Sous le soleil plombant d’Août, il marche les mains dans les poches de son jean, son sac sur les épaules et son casque sur les oreilles pour se rassurer, se recentrer. Quand il est angoissé, Louis écoute toujours la même chanson, Smalltown Boy. À chaque fois qu’il l’écoute, il a l’impression d’être ailleurs, de ne pas être la même personne. Puis les paroles lui parlent énormément car il sent qu’il est ce garçon à la mine triste qui attend sur le quai de la gare. D’une certaine façon il se retrouve dans cette chanson et il ne sait pas si c’est une bonne chose.

Il tourne dans l’allée qui remonte jusqu’à l’église du centre et la fixe, comme un point important qu’il doit suivre pour ne pas se perdre, pour ne pas dérailler complètement. Il se sent totalement minable d’être parti comme cela, en coup de vent, sans expliquer pourquoi, sans jeter un seul regard à Paul. Il a juste … filé en un éclair et maintenant il regrette parce qu’il sait que son ami va penser qu’il est devenu bizarre avec le temps. Arrivé face à la grande bâtisse, il lève les yeux pour regarder le clocher puis regarde la grande porte ouverte. Il hésite à rentrer puis se ravise et continue sa route jusqu’au port de plaisance pour s’assoir sur un banc et attendre.

Il n’a aucune idée de pourquoi il attend en réalité, peut-être qu’il espère que le temps passera plus vite s’il se pose et regarde les gens être heureux à sa place. Il se dit que s’il partage leur moment de bonheur alors lui aussi il pourrait peut-être en ressentir une once. Les pères sont sur les bateaux, se tenant à la corde de la voile pour appeler leur famille afin que tous partent en virée sur le bassin pour profiter de la chaleur de cette fin d’été. Secrètement il les jalouse, il voudrait que ce soit son père et que ce soit sa famille à lui.

Les heures passent, il a déjà écouté 2 fois sa casette et il a déjà usé toute son imagination pour s’occuper. Alors, péniblement, il prend son sac et reprend le chemin pour rentrer chez lui. Il décide de passer par la plage, il y a un peu moins de monde, en même temps, c’est l’heure du goûter, les mioches ont abandonné leurs seaux et râteaux pour courir jusque dans la cuisine pour se goinfrer de biscuits. Sur le chemin, Louis s’arrête devant le Hurle Vent, il y a quelque chose qui l’attire vers cette maison, il ne sait pas quoi mais c’est comme un cri sourd venant de la tour qui lui hurle de venir et se perdre dans les pièces de cette grande maison.

\- Bon dieu Louis mais où étais-tu passé ?

Louis a à peine le temps de passer le portail en bois du jardin que sa grand-mère lui crie déjà dessus. Saoulé, il souffle et passe à côté d’elle pour poser son sac sous la véranda de la maison.

\- J’étais chez Paul, lui répond le jeune garçon.

Et c’est comme si soudainement cette information l’avait adoucie parce qu’il n’entend plus le son aigüe de sa voix.

\- Oh, c’est vrai ? Lui demande t’elle, comme si Louis allait mentir alors qu’il sait qu’elle serait capable d’appeler les parents de son ami pour être sûre.

\- Ouai.

Louis attrape sa serviette dans son sac et s’empresse d’aller la secouer dans l’herbe.

\- On a joué au flipper et … il m’a invité à rester dormir chez lui ce soir.

Il sait pertinemment que sa grand-mère se ferait un sang-d’encre de le savoir dehors pendant la nuit et même si Louis est complètement stressé à l’idée de voir des gens qu’il ne connait pas toute une soirée, il ne veut pas qu’on pense qu’il est un mec bizarre, ni qui annule au dernier moment alors tant pis, Louis va prendre sur lui. Sa grand-mère ne dit rien, il a presque l’impression que ce silence n’est dû qu’a une interrogation de sa part, qu’elle se demande s’il ne ment pas, sûrement parce que ses parents l’ont briffé avant son arrivé.

\- Vraiment ? Parfait, il me restait un peu de pâtes dans le frigo, je vous ferai une tarte pour le dessert. Finit-elle par dire sur un ton enjouée.

Louis ouvre la bouche pour rétorquer mais trop tard, elle est déjà partie dans la cuisine. Il lève les yeux en l’air. Super, de quoi va-t-il avoir l’air avec sa tarte en main ? Il va être totalement ridicule c’est certain, puis hors de question de la jeter, ça serait du gâchis.


	4. - CHAPITRE 3 -

_Le soir. 26 Aout 1984_

Debout devant le miroir de sa chambre, Louis passe une dernière fois les mains sur son tee shirt blanc pour le défroisser, il se regarde et son reflet lui plaît. Il a mis son nouveau jean et il sait qu’il lui va bien. Il passe une main dans ses cheveux pour dégager quelques mèches qui tombent dans ses yeux et sourit dans le vide pour se motiver. Le stress de cette après-midi n’est pas tombé et il a toujours autant envie de se cacher dans un trou de lapin mais tant pis, il y va. Après tout il est ici pour aller mieux non ? Il se retourne pour prendre sa veste en jean qui attend sur son lit et descend les escaliers. 

\- Tu t’es changé ? Lui demande sa grand-mère avec un drôle d’air.

Merde. C’est vrai que ça fait plutôt louche de se préparer pour une soirée pyjama.

\- Euh, ouai, enfaite on va aller un peu sur la plage et tout et vu qu’en ce moment il fait froid j’ai préféré … mettre ma veste.

Elle le regarde, de haut en bas, l’inspecte à tout allure puis détourne le regard en continuant à repasser son linge avant de lui répondre.

\- Ok, tu n’oublieras pas la tarte, elle est sur la table de la cuisine.

Louis lève les yeux au ciel et souffle en mettant ses chaussures, bordel de tarte.

\- Ouai ouai.

\- Et arrêtes de dire ouai, on dit oui ici, t’es pas à Paris je te signale.

Le châtain inspire, expire et prend sur lui pour ne pas exploser. Il ne comprend pas cette obsession à toujours vouloir le contredire, ou l’emmerder pour des détails anodins.

\- Il répond sur un ton ferme. Bon j’y vais.

Il passe par la cuisine pour prendre le foutu plat et sort par la terrasse pour enfiler ses chaussures. Le temps est lourd mais une petite brise d’air vient rafraichir le corps de Louis alors qu’il noue les lacets de ses converses noirs.

Dans le ciel, il y a quelques nuages et cette belle couleur rose, signe que demain il fera tout aussi beau, peut-être que cette fois-ci, il profitera comme il se doit du soleil pour au moins donner quelques couleurs à sa peau blanche. Il n’a pas autant profité de l’été cette année, d’habitude, il sort dans les parcs à Paris, passe des heures sur les bancs à regarder les gens, se balade dans les ruelles étroites de la capitale mais cette année, il n’a vu que ses volets et la noirceur de sa chambre.

Louis passe une main dans ses cheveux fins, prend la tarte et s’en va après avoir lancé un bref au revoir à ses grands-parents. La boule au ventre, il ne sait pas à quoi s’attendre, il espère tout de même qu’il va apprécier les potes de Paul et qu’ils seront sympa avec lui et qui sait, peut-être même qu’ils deviendront ses amis par la suite. Cela lui parait bien irréel et inimaginable mais on peut s’attendre à tout.

Le chemin pour aller jusqu’à chez son ami lui parait bien long alors qu’en réalité, le blond n’habite qu’à seulement quelques mètres de chez Louis, d’ailleurs il est parti plus tôt que prévu, au moins il n’aura pas à supporter tous les regards sur lui s’il devait arriver en dernier, puis il y avait toujours ce problème de tarte. Le châtain s’arrête devant le portail et regarde la bâtisse devant lui. Il hésite, peut-être que finalement, il devrait faire demi-tour, que tout cela est complètement stupide. Il se mord la lèvre nerveusement et son pied tape contre le par terre, il ne sait pas quoi faire et ça le saoule.

\- Hey !

Louis relève la tête, surprit, son regard tombe sur une fille brune qui s’avance dans la rue. Il fronce ses sourcils avant de se retourner, il cherche à savoir si n’est pas quelqu’un d’autre qu’elle est en train d’appeler mais il n’y a personne à part elle et lui. 

\- Tu dois être Louis, dit la jeune fille.

Il ne répond pas de suite, étonné qu’elle connaisse son prénom et fronce les sourcils lorsqu’elle lui tend sa main. Très vite, il la regarde, ses cheveux sont tout bouclés, une partie est rangée dans une espèce de queue de cheval sur le côté alors que les reste retombe sur ses épaules. Elle porte une veste en sequins violets qui brille au soleil, on a presque l’impression qu’elle rayonne.

\- Je suis Patricia, mais tu peux m’appeler Patty si tu veux, lui dit la jeune fille avec un énorme sourire sur le visage.

Louis cligne des yeux pendant quelques secondes, son esprit est totalement déconnecté de son corps et il lui faut un petit instant pour comprendre ce qu’il se passe. Il secoue la tête et attrape la main de Patricia pour la secouer doucement.

\- Comme Patty Smith ? Demande Louis sans réfléchir.

Le sourire de la jeune fille s’agrandit alors qu’il arrive à deviner de petites étoiles dans ses yeux.

\- Ouai exactement. Elle lui répond en passant son bras au-dessus du portail pour l’ouvrir de l’intérieur.

\- Mh, comment tu sais qu-

\- Paul m’a appelé tout à l’heure pour me le dire ! Dit-elle tout enjouée alors qu’elle s’autorise à ouvrir le portail sans prendre la peine de sonner.

\- Oh …

Louis la suit après avoir refermé le portail. Son cœur bat à une vitesse folle, il ne s’attendait pas ça mais d’un côté ça le rassure que quelqu’un se soit aussi vite présenté à lui. La brune frappe à la porte avant de poser son regard sur le plat que porte Louis.

\- T’as amené un truc à manger ? C’est cool. Lui demande Patty avec un ton enjoué.

Mais Louis n’a même pas le temps de lui répondre que la porte s’ouvre sur Paul. Immédiatement, la jeune fille se jette presque sur lui pour l’embrasser passionnément. Louis détourne le regard et avance dans l’entrée pour refermer la porte derrière lui.

\- Je vois que t’as pu faire la connaissance de Patty. Lui dit Paul, entourant les épaules de la jeune fille tout en lui jetant un coup d’œil alors que leurs deux mains se lient entre elles.

\- Ouai, juste devant le portail … d’ailleurs euh ma grand-mère a tenu à faire ça donc … tient.

Les joues rosies par la gêne, Louis lui tendit le fameux plat.

\- Oh merci, ça nous fera quelque chose à manger demain matin, lui répond Paul en prenant le plat pour le poser sur la table du salon.

Le jeune garçon les suit jusque dans la cuisine là ou des bouteilles d’alcool sont placées sur la table.

\- Mes parents sont pas là ce week-end alors autant en profiter, dit Paul en faisant un clin d’œil à Louis.

Ce dernier lui sourit mais ne dit rien. Son regard se perd sur la fenêtre, vers la tour du Hurle-Vent, puis sur le soleil qui va lentement se coucher. C’est beau, magnifique même, toutes ces couleurs dans le ciel, c’est comme regarder un tableau qui se dessine devant soi.

\- Tu veux du ponch ? Lui demande Patty en lui tendant un verre remplit.

Louis ne répond rien mais prend le verre. Un peu d’alcool ne lui fera pas de mal, et peut-être que la boule de stress dans son ventre partira enfin. Alors qu’il entend les premières notes d’Un Autre Monde, il trempe ses lèvres dans le liquide orangé et prend directement quelques gorgées avant de sortir sur la terrasse pour rejoindre Paul.

\- Alors, tu l’as rencontré comment ? Demande Louis en pointant Patty avec son menton.

Le blond tourne la tête vers sa copine avant qu’un sourire ne prenne place sur son visage, Louis peut même voir l’amour que ce dernier lui porte dans son regard. Après quelques secondes de silence, son ami passe sa langue sur ses lèvres et porte son attention sur le châtain.

\- L’année dernière, après les vacances d’hiver en février, on revenait du ski avec les parents puis je suis allé à une boom et on est sorti(?) ensemble.

\- Mais vous vous connaissiez d’avant ? Demande Louis en fronçant ses sourcils. Ça lui parait tellement rapide.

\- Non mais elle est super cool, dit Paul en la regardant de loin traficoter quelque chose dans la cuisine.

Le châtain hausse la tête en suivant le regard de son ami avant d’attraper son paquet de clope qui est calé dans la poche intérieure de sa veste.

\- T’en veux une ? Lui demande Louis en ouvrant le paquet.

\- Vas-y.

Louis lui en donne une avant de ranger son paquet et allume sa cigarette puis passe le briquet à son ami. La musique tourne toujours à l’intérieur, et le soleil a bientôt fini de se coucher. Appuyé sur la rambarde en béton, Louis regarde l’horizon, la marée est haute et l’eau cogne contre les rochers qui rehaussent la maison. Le paysage est magnifique. Quelques bateaux rentrent au port alors que certains flottent, attachés à leur bouée, attendant simplement d’être utilisés. Il prend une taffe et laisse son regard se perdre dans ce tableau.

Puis un rire, une voix qu’il reconnait, une personne qui lui a manquait, plus que quiquonque ici.

Franck.

Certainement son plus grand ami ici. Louis se retourne et il n’a pas le temps de voir le grand brun arriver qu’il lui saute dessus immédiatement.

\- Et tu me préviens même pas. Souffle son ami d’enfance.

Louis ne répond pas, il a envie de pleurer tellement il lui a manqué. Il le serre un peu plus fort contre lui, serre le coton de son tee shirt entre ses doigts, niche son nez dans son cou. Il veut y rester pendant des heures, là, dans ses bras.

\- Comment tu sais que je suis là ? Murmure finalement Louis.

\- C’est Paul, il a appelé tout le monde.

Et Louis sait que quand Franck dit « tout le monde » c’est toute la bande. Et d’un côté ça le rassure parce qu’il s’est tellement mît la pression de peur de ne voir que des gens qu’il ne connaissait pas que Louis en avait totalement oublié ses amis d’ici. Ces personnes sur lesquelles il peut compter et en qui il a une confiance aveugle.

\- Quel con, lui répondit Louis.

Après ce qui lui semble être une éternité, ils se séparent, même s’il aurait tout donné pour rester un peu plus longtemps dans ses bras tellement il s’y sent bien.

\- Ça fait du bien de te voir tu sais, dit Franck. 

Il passe une main dans les cheveux de Louis pour lui remettre correctement, comme au bon vieux temps, et ça lui fait du bien.

\- Pourquoi t’as arrêté de venir ? Enchaine le brun.

\- Papa, tu sais comment il y est. Il a décidé que je devais travailler au resto tout l’été, l’aider quoi.

Franck lève les yeux au ciel avant de souffler.

\- Le plus important c’est que tu sois là maintenant. Dit-il avec un sourire qui rassure Louis.

Et il ne peut pas être plus d’accord. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Louis ne veut pas être ailleurs, il est bien là où il est, la boule de stress est partie et il espère ne pas la revoir.

La soirée continue, les gens aussi continuent d’arriver et bien évidement, tous connaissent Louis, c’est la bande, ils se connaissent depuis tout petit. Dans les années 70, quelques temps après que le petit frère de Louis soit né, les parents du châtain ont décidé que tous les ans ils partiraient en vacances voir les parents de sa mère, très vite, les enfants du quartier ce sont regroupé et sont devenus ami, le premier fut Paul bien évidement mais très vite Franck est arrivé et cela a été comme un coup de foudre amical. Ils étaient toujours fourrés ensemble tous les trois mais Franck, lui, c’était spécial, c’était comme un frère ou un double. Les gens pensaient d’ailleurs qu’ils étaient de la même famille tant ils restaient ensemble et se ressemblaient – bien que cela est changé avec le temps. Puis il eut Joanne et enfin Annie.

Louis enchaîne les verres, la sur la terrasse avec la bande. Ils sont tous là et Patty en plus. Le soleil est maintenant couché et la nuit prend place.

\- Quand est ce qu’il arrive l’autre ? Demande Joanne à Franck.

Le brun hausse les épaules, il n’en a aucune idée.

\- Je sais pas, dans la soirée sûrement. Répond Annie. De toute façon il sait où on va.

Louis, lui, fronce les sourcils à l’évocation de cet “autre”. Il se demande qui il est, s’il est gentil, à quoi il ressemble mais surtout quel est son prénom, quoique, l’appellation “l’autre” a une dimension dramatique que Louis apprécie. Il aimerait bien demander mais son esprit est bien trop embrumé par l’alcool pour réfléchir correctement.

\- Bon on y va ? Propose Paul, son bras toujours autour des épaules de Patty.

Le blond se lève et tape dans ses mains et les autres le suivent. Il est vrai qu’il commence à se faire assez tard et ils ont assez bu pour rentrer sans trop devoir consommer alors que Franck éteint la platine qui joue du Daniel Balavoine.

La boite n’est qu’à quelques minutes en voiture, proche d’Ares, une autre station balnéaire de la ville. Cela ne fait que 2 ans que la boite a ouvert mais elle est connue de tous et tous les jeunes de la région viennent pour y passer une soirée. Dans la voiture, c’est Franck, comme toujours, qui est au volant. Sur des airs de Physical de Olivia Newton, les amis crient presque les paroles. Louis est avec eux et pendant quelques heures, il oublie qu’il est triste, qu’il est mal et qu’il veut partir de ce monde. Il a l’impression de planer, mais ce n’est pas comme quand il veut mourir, non. C’est différent, c’est agréable et pourtant il n’a rien fumé, juste bu beaucoup trop de punch.

Quand ils arrivent devant la boite, il y a la queue. Les gens sont parfaitement bien habillés, certains portes des vestes à sequins comme Patty ou des ensemble en jean comme Joanne. Franck se gare sur le parking de la boite et tous sortent pour se mettre dans la file. Louis peut déjà entendre Annie souffler.

La rousse est habillée d’une robe pailleté au reflet multicolore. Louis ne saurait expliquer ni même comprendre comment cela se fait. Son décolleté va jusqu’au milieu de sa poitrine et c’est tout simplement magnifique. Néanmoins, il détourne rapidement le regard, il ose à peine imaginer la réaction de son amie si elle en venait à le voir regarder ou mater ses seins, bien qu’il n’ait posé les yeux dessus uniquement pour voir sa tenue et non pour … les regarder.

\- Bon y’en a marre … Souffle la rousse.

\- Ça fait même pas 5 minutes qu’on attend Annie, lui répond Paul.

\- Je sais mais j’ai mal aux jambes, répond la jeune fille.

\- Toi t’as mal aux jambes et tu vas en boite ? Enchaine Louis dans un rire.

La jeune fille lève les yeux au ciel avant de rire à son tour.

\- C’est pas la même chose, mon corps est carrément chaud pour danser mais j’ai pas envie d’attendre. Lui répond Annie avec un petit mouvement de hanche.

Finalement après 15 minutes d’attente, c’est finalement leur tour. Passer devant le vigile est une vraie angoisse pour Louis, il a trop peur de ne pas être bien habillé, peur que ses cheveux, quelque chose, peu importe, n’aille pas et qu’on le recale alors que le reste de la bande pourrait alors rentrer. Alors quand il se retrouve devant ce grand gaillard, Louis avale la salive dans sa bouche et ne bouge pas. Il y a comme un jeu de regard entre eux mais finalement après quelques secondes, le grand leur fait un geste de main pour leur dire d’avancer.

Intérieurement, Louis jubile. Il se sent tout fier parce qu’il n’a que 17 ans et qu’il est entré sans soucis dans une boite de nuit.

Il suit ses amis dans la grande salle, il fait chaud, très chaud, alors il enlève sa veste en jean sur l’air de Footloose. Autour de lui, des gens dansent, se collent, transpirants. Louis veut les rejoindre, être avec eux, mais il a trop peur de se faire juger. Alors il continue de les regarder. Hypnotisé par ces mouvements, ces corps qui se touchent sans jugement, sans crainte. Ça va vite, très vite, mais s’en est presque sensuel. Il y a quelque chose d’excitant dans le fait de voir ces corps danser, se toucher, sauter dans tous les sens sur ce rythme entraînant.

Puis cette chanson, il la connait par cœur, c’est celle qui fait danser et met tout le monde d’accord. Le film vient à peine de sortir mais quelque chose lui dit que cette chanson va rester et pour longtemps. L’endroit est éclairé par toutes sortes de projecteurs de couleurs et des boules disco, donnant à la boite une ambiance dansante et électrique, ça lui donne encore plus envie de danser. Le groupe s’avance vers des tables et des bancs libres pour poser leurs quelques affaires avant de s’avancer sur la piste de danse et Louis se laisse aller, ne pense plus à rien, ni aux problèmes qui, une fois l’alcool et l’adrénaline redescendues reviendront le hanter.

Cela fait une heure qu’ils dansent tous et le DJ met maintenant l’Aventurier et Louis se lâche, il aime trop cette chanson puis le rythme est tellement entraînant que ne pas danser serait une chose bizarre. Les bras en l’air comme la plus plupart des gens, il saute dans tous les sens, perd le contrôle de son corps, l’alcool l’aidant facilement à se détendre même s’il reste tout de même angoissé et a toujours autant peur qu’on le juge à sa façon de danser. Les jeux de lumières bleus, verts et rouge sont magnifique et le stroboscope lui éclate les yeux mais il s’en fout parce qu’il danse et qu’il se sent libre. Franck est en face de lui, contrairement à Louis, lui, il reste plus sur place et bouge le haut de son corps au rythme de la chanson. Les filles sont introuvables, ou plutôt ne sont pas dans le champ de vision de Louis et Patty et Paul aussi, sûrement dans un coin à se bécoter.

\- Alors tu penses sortir avec quelqu’un ce soir ? Demande Franck tout en dansant.

\- Quoi ? Répond Louis, espérant avoir mal comprit.

\- Tu penses embrasser une fille ce soir ? Lui dit Franck un peu plus fort pour être sûre que Louis ait entendu.

Et ça il l’a entendu et très vite, son cerveau se met en alarme, pourquoi faut-il qu’il parle de cela ? 

\- Euh j’sais pas on s’en fout. Lui répond Louis en sautillant un peu moins, secoué par la question. Puis de t’façon y’a aucune fille qui m’intéresse. Finit par dire Louis, sautillant un peu moins.

\- Non mais regarde y’en a pleins qui sont toutes belles ! Elle par exemple !

Louis se tourne après que Franck ait pointé quelqu’un avec son menton. Il suit le regard de son ami et tombe sur une fille qui, de là où Louis est, est vraiment belle, du moins, de loin en tout cas. Ses cheveux sont d’un châtain plus clairs que ceux de Louis et tombent dans son dos nu. Plus il se permet de la regarder, plus il la trouve absolument magnifique, mais il ne veut pas. Il la regarde parce qu’elle est belle, pas parce qu’il en a envie. Louis se retourne en haussant les épaules vers Franck.

\- Ouai, on verra, dit-il.

Franck lève les yeux en l’air avant de continuer à danser. Louis, lui, s’arrête et se dirige vers le bar. Cette histoire, ça lui a pris la tête. Il m’aime pas ça, parler à des gens qu’il ne connait pas, ça le stress et le rend complètement con et Franck le sait, m’enfin, il espère qu’avec un nouveau verre d’alcool cela passera.

Les heures passent, tout comme les verres. Louis est même soûl et il tient à peine sur ses pieds mais il continue de danser, de se jeter dans les airs, d’aller aussi haut qu’il le peut, laisser son corps prendre le contrôle. Il se laisse tellement aller que ça fait rire les autres parce qu’il tente des mouvements qu’il n’a jamais fait puis il faut faire honneur à Girls Just Wanna Have Fun. Mais au fur et à mesure son corps lâche, l’alcool le fait presque s’endormir maintenant qu’il regarde les autres depuis la chaise avec toutes leurs affaires. Il a la mission de les surveiller mais s’endort plus qu’autre chose.

Louis se lève, prend sa veste et se dirige vers la bande qui se (dandine) toujours autant sur la piste de danse.

\- J’rentre che’moi. Dit à peine Louis à Annie.

-Quoi tout seul ? Lui répondit la jeune fille, voyant l’état dans lequel était son ami.

\- Il répond avant de la quitter avec un petit signe de la tête.

\- Non mais Lou-

Son amie n’a pas le temps de dire quoique ce soit d’autre qu’il part. Pas besoin de dire au revoir aux autres, de toutes façons, ils se verront demain, sûr et certain. Quand Louis sort de la salle bondée de monde, de cette atmosphère chaude et transpirante, il tangue. Il a très certainement enchainé bien trop vite les verres et a presque l’impression qu’à chaque pas il va vomir. Dehors, l’air est chaud et lourd, il n’y a presque aucune différence avec l’intérieur de la boite de nuit. Quelques personnes sont sur le parking, fumant en attendant leurs amis qui sont encore en train de vivre sur la piste de danse. Sa veste en jean sous le bras, il prend la direction de chez lui, de chez ses grands-parents, titubant, puant l’alcool à plein nez.


	5. - CHAPITRE 4 -

_La nuit. 27 Août 1984_

Il sort son paquet de cigarettes et en allume une alors qu’il marche sur le bas-côté de la route, évitant les voitures à chaque instant. Heureusement pour lui, l’alcool le rend heureux et non triste. Il n’ose à peine imaginer ce qu’il tenterait de faire s’il en était autrement. La nuit est noire, on ne voit presque rien, seulement les hautes herbes à côté de la route, éclairées par les lampadaires. Sa tête tourne, il a l’impression qu’on lui martèle les tempes tant ça cogne dedans, son ventre se serre, jamais il n’aurait dû autant boire, c’est ce qu’il se dit tout le temps, et pourtant, à chaque fois il recommence, se perd dans les mélanges de boissons différentes. A chaque taffe, il regarde le bout se consumer dans une couleur rouge orangé des plus belles et la fumée s’envoler dans le ciel, rejoindre les étoiles et la lune qui le guide jusque chez lui.

Louis en est au milieu du chemin et il sent ses membres lâcher, cela fait bien trop longtemps qu’il marche, il est fatigué, trop bourré, il a presque les larmes aux yeux et pense même à s’endormir sur le trottoir, il ne sait même plus où il est et l’air est maintenant froid. Ça se trouve, les autres sont déjà chez eux, peut-être même qu’ils l’ont croisé sur la route du retour. Mais pour le moment, Louis est seul dans le froid, dans la nuit qui commence à lui faire peur car là où il est, il n’y a plus d’éclairage, il est dans le noir total avec comme seul bruit celui de ses chaussures qui frottent le gravier.

Puis une lumière, ou plutôt deux, sûrement une voiture et elle éblouie tellement Louis que sans le vouloir il s’arrête en plein milieu de la route, obligé de mettre sa main devant ses yeux pour pouvoir y voir quelque chose. Il ne se rend pas compte qu’il met sa vie en danger et qu’il risque à tout moment de se faire écraser. Louis ne remarque pas non plus que le conducteur ne l’a pas encore vu et qu’il continue à rouler à une vitesse folle. Il tangue tellement qu’il ne voit pas que la distance entre lui et la voiture se réduit de plus en plus. Il n’y a que quelques mètres entre elle et lui quand il comprend enfin que s’il reste là, s’en est fini pour lui alors il hésite, parce qu’après tout, la mort c’est ce qu’il attend non ?

Alors il est là, sur la route, à quelques secondes de se faire écraser tout plat par un gros bolide. Mais fort heureusement, le conducteur à l’air de le remarquer enfin et met un coup de frein si fort que la voiture sort de sa file. Louis lui, le cœur battant, a la respiration haletante, il ne se rend pas compte qu’il vient de passer à quelques centimètres de la mort, qu’il est passé à côté de tout ce qu’il veut vraiment. Il ne se rend compte de rien et sa tête tourne et les phares de la voiture lui font tellement fait mal aux yeux qu’il se plie en deux, la main sur le ventre.

\- NON MAIS ÇA VA PAS ? crie le conducteur en sortant de sa voiture.

Mais Louis ignore, il a trop mal partout, au ventre, à la tête, dans ses jambes, il veut mourir, pourquoi est-ce qu’on ne l’a pas laissé mourir ?

\- OH J’TE PARLE ? C’EST QUOI TON PROBLÈME ?

Louis ne le regarde pas, il est toujours plié et sent même qu’il est sur le point de vomir. Il tend son autre main vers le conducteur qui le regarde, comme pour lui demander de la fermer mais il continue de lui crier dessus comme si cela allait changer grand-chose. Puis, Louis se décale vers le fossé et rend ton le contenu de son estomac.

\- Oh bordel c’est pas vrai, fallait en plus que j’tombe sur le mec suicidaire bourré. Se plaint le conducteur en s’avançant vers Louis.

La main serrant son tee shirt, le châtain à un affreux mal de gorge, l’alcool lui a foutu l’estomac en l’air et il est en train de payer pour avoir voulu autant boire de tequila. Même s’il est concentrer à vomir, il arrive à sentir une main posée sur le bas de son dos et un souffle

\- Tout va bien ? Demande alors le conducteur, avec un ton bien plus doux.

Bizarrement son ton a changé et le jeune homme – de ce que peut en conclure Louis grâce à la clarté et la douceur de sa voix – à l’air beaucoup plus bienveillant que ces dernières minutes.

-Parc’que j’ai l’air d’aller bien là ? Lui lance Louis avec un regard en coin avant de vomir une nouvelle fois.

\- Putain jsuis pas Mère Theresa moi. Dit le jeune homme en s’éloignant en soufflant toujours aussi fort. Bon t’habites où ?

Louis fronce les sourcils avant d’essuyer le peu de vomis qu’il reste au coin de sa bouche alors qu’il se redresse.

\- Qu’est’ce t’en as à foutre ? Lui demande le châtain.

\- Absolument rien mais j’ai pas envie d’avoir ta mort sur la conscience. Lui répondit l’autre. Maintenant monte, j’te ramène chez toi.

A nouveau, et même si Louis est complètement bourré, il ne dit rien pendant quelques secondes et réfléchi. Pourquoi ce mec l’aide même ? On s’en fout de s’il meurt ou pas. Puis peut-être qu’il va l’amener dans un endroit glauque pour le tuer.

\- Qui m’dit que tu vas pas m’tuer ?

Même s’il fait noir, Louis devine facilement que le jeune homme souffle et roule des yeux.

\- Parce que t’aurai déjà tué non ? T’en as encore des questions connes comme ça où on peut y aller ?

Le jeune garçon fait demi-tour et repars en direction de sa voiture, incitant silencieusement Louis à le suivre.

\- T’aurai pu faire exprès de me sauver pour me tuer après hin. Lâche Louis dans le vide avant de presser le pas.

Sa voiture est un de ses nouveaux modèles de chez Peugeot avec la climatisation inclue. De ce que Louis peut voir elle a l’air bleu foncé mais il ne s’attarde pas sur ce détail et monte dans la voiture. Ça sent le tabac froid et il n’est pas sûre d’aimer cela, même s’il fume lui aussi, alors il fait une petite grimasse avant que l’autre ne se décide de démarrer, et pile quand il met le contact, la radio s’actionne à son tour pour jouer Cruel Summer à fond dans la caisse et c’est presque si Louis ne sursaute pas tant il ne s’y attendait pas.

\- P’tain ça m’a fait peur ton truc.

L’inconnu lève les yeux au ciel mais rigole avant de simplement baisser le son. La musique joue toujours dans la voiture alors qu’entre les deux jeunes garçons, c’est le silence complet. L’air de la chanson remplit entièrement l’habitacle, prend toute la place alors que Louis à sa tête contre la vitre de la voiture et à chaque trou, chaque virage elle tape contre, lui faisant encore plus mal aux tempes. Mais hors de question de changer de position, de toute façon ça ne changerait pas grand-chose.

\- Je dois te déposer où ?

L’inconnu brise le silence avec sa question et Louis tourne sa tête vers lui pour le regarder quelques secondes, inspecter ses boucles qui lui tombent sur les épaules, ses mains qui tiennent le volant tellement fort qu’il a presque peur qu’il ne se brise entre ses doigts. Le châtain passe alors sa langue sur ses lèvres pour les humidifier. Sa gorge le fait souffrir tant elle est sèche, et ça lui donne encore plus envie de boire, les méfaits de l’alcool.

\- T’as qu’à m’déposer d’vant le Hurle-Vent. Répond Louis avec sa voix pâteuse.

Pour réponse, Louis n’a que le silence. L’inconnu ne dit rien et se contente d’hausser la tête avant de se met en route vers la maison du Hurle-Vent. Et plus, ils roulent, plus les yeux de Louis se ferment, fatigué de cette journée, de ses angoisses, et surtout rempli d’alcool. Plus jamais il se dit, mais il sait très bien que ce sont des paroles en l’air. Alors tout doucement, bercé par le moteur, il s’endort, la joue contre la vitre froide de la 205.

Mais ce n’est que pour se faire réveiller quelques minutes plus tard dans un sursaut. Quand il ouvre à nouveau les yeux, la première qu’il arrive à voir, c’est le portail de la grande maison illuminé par les phares de la voiture. Ses yeux papillonnent et il a du mal à comprendre ce qu’il se passe et tourne sa tête vers le conducteur avec ses petits yeux aux pupilles dilatées puis pose son regard sur cette main qui touche son bras.

\- Désolé, je voulais pas te faire peur mais fallait bien que je te réveille. Dit l’inconnu avant de sortir sa main.

\- T’inquiètes.

Louis s’étire comme il peut avant de poser sa main sur la poignet de la porte puis se retourne encore vers le conducteur pour le remercier avant de sortir définitivement du véhicule. Dans la noirceur de la nuit, Louis s’avance en titubant encore un peu vers la plage, il y entend le bruit des petites vagues qui viennent s’écraser sur le sable humide, recouvrant la plage de ces algues dégueulasses qui collent aux orteils une fois qu’on a mis les pieds dedans et l’écume, ça sent la vase et les huitres, et doucement, Louis vient se perdre dans ce tableau qui n’appartient qu’à lui le temps d’une nuit.

En levant le regard vers le ciel, Louis remarque que ce dernier est bien plus dégagé que quelques minutes plus tôt. Il descend les quelques marches qui séparent la plage des habitations et s’assoit sur l’une d’elle pour fumer.

La lumière de son briquet illumine son visage puis à nouveau le noir complet. Au loin, il peut entendre le moteur de la voiture qui repart. Il se sent chanceux et en même temps triste, parce que ce soir, il s’est amusé, il fit parti de ceux qui s’amusent, de ceux qui dansent à en perdre haleine, de ceux qui vivent. Et maintenant, le voilà à nouveau seul, dans la pénombre de la nuit, à regarder les étoiles qui brillent intimement pour lui.


End file.
